Ocho Normas
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Kurama y Hiei se respetan, se gustan, se besan. Pero la realidad es que ambos saben muy poco uno del otro. Un humano debe de conocer perfectamente las normas para salir con un demonio y un demonio debe de enseñar esas reglas... y Hiei es un gran maestro en el arte de las normas. Yaoi, sexo explicito. Hiei/Kurama NORMA 2: Moda
1. Morder

_**Ocho normas**_

_**Disclaimer**_:

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado para mi entretención y para que ustedes se diviertan.

_**Notas: **_

Primero, he de pedirles disculpas. Hace años que me retiré del fandom, pero siempre tuve esa pequeña espina de querer finalizar mis escritos, porque siempre me dije que no sería de esas autoras que dejan sus historias inconclusas. Nunca creí que me convertiría en una de ellas.

Por ello, poco a poco iré retomando, corrigiendo escritos y publicando aquellos que nunca llegaron a ver.

_**Solo advertiré unas cosas:**_

El fick que leerás a continuación contiene escenas tipo romance-sexual entre chico-chico así como lenguaje muy subido de tono. Pediré de favor si no te gusta estas relaciones o la pareja que salgas del fick; otra cosa, quería un Hiei atrevido, y quería un Kurama muy sexy.

Con cariño para quien lea.

Besitos.

* * *

**.**

**Primera parte: Hiei Jaganshi**

**.**

**Norma 1**

_Morder:_

_Un demonio jamás roe ni te besa el cuello, eso es de humanos._

_._

Hay cosas peores que ser un youkai de fuego, tener 18 años y ser homosexual, por ejemplo, ser humano, tener 19 años y estar enamorado de ese demonio homosexual.

Kurama así lo sentía, Hiei no se enteraba del caso.

-¿Quieres no sé, hacer algo divertido?- para Kurama ya era una costumbre hacer la pregunta, Hiei sabía que luego de escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta se iría a encerrar en el armario del zorro o a saltar de la ventana del cuarto para huir de él.

También sabía que si no respondía nada, Kurama lo interpretaría como que no le interesaba escucharle, y como él era su mejor amigo tampoco podía quedarse callado.

-No sé, dime tú- dijo, el otro le quedó mirando. Kurama sabía también que cuando Hiei contestaba de esa manera era para distraerle, pero había hecho esa pregunta casi diez veces en distintas ocasiones; por ende, esta vez no sería tan fácil que se fugara.

Y es que también, hay cosas peores que ser humano y estar enamorado de ese demonio, por ejemplo, sentir como tus manos quieren quitarle la ropa y tus labios quieren roerle el cuello cuando bien sabes que él no está ni ahí contigo, si no que le interesaban chicos más interesantes que tú como el odioso de Yusuke Urameshi.

Pero si se comparaba con Yusuke, este no era ni tan guapo ni tan bueno como él en la cama. Así que podríamos dar por hecho que él, como Kurama, tenía una oportunidad con el körime aún.

-¿Y si tenemos sexo?- listo, pregunta formulada, si pensaba rápido podía deducir que la respuesta de Hiei sería algo como_ -¿Quieres morir verdad kitsune?; O ¿y supongo que tú me follarás a mi porque eres más experimentado Kurama?; no gracias, no es mi estilo-_ A diferencia de lo que pensó Hiei sonrió de lado.

-Eso es muy aburrido-

-¿Y que sugieres tú?-

-Ya verás zorro- dijo, Hiei se levantó de la alfombra color azul de su habitación, sonreía de lado muy extrañamente, y es que hasta donde Kurama recordaba Hiei nunca sonreía tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos dos veces en una tarde. Vislumbró cuando las manos del otro le pusieron cerrojo a la puerta de la habitación y luego en menos de dos segundos estaba junto a su persona otra vez.

-¿Y?-

-¿No puedes imaginártelo acaso baka?-

-No- con Hiei esas cosas eran difíciles, porque en primera Hiei estaba enamorado de Yusuke –o eso le decía casi siempre que le invitaba a salir- y segunda, la imaginación de Kurama va más allá de un beso con lengua.

-Muérdete los labios- y justo, cuando quiso preguntarle porque había dicho eso, experimentó como el otro le desabrochaba la camisa color caqui que traía puesta y le dejaba los pectorales y el abdomen al descubierto, y luego, con furia arrojándole desde la cama de donde estaba a la alfombra azul se disponía a lamerle uno de los pezones.

-Hiei, esto…-

-Tú querías hacer algo divertido- mejillas sonrojadas mientras sentía como el calor comenzaba a invadirle la entre pierna. Mierda, esa no había sido la idea que tenía, porque hasta donde sabía Hiei no tenía tanta personalidad como para hacer eso.

Si lo pensaba y se limitaba al acto de morder, esperaba comenzase por el cuello.

Esperaba le lamiese la piel, le llevase para atrás, le recorriese con la boca desde_ ese_ punto hasta los pectorales, y luego que bajase lentamente, no al revés.

Oh, merlín, ¡pero que bien se sentía que comenzase al revés!

-¿No sabes que se comienza por el cuello Hiei?- le dijo, con el aire que apenas le salía del pecho, voz en gemido notorio mientras el otro degustaba del sabor de sus pezones.

-Eso es aburrido, los humanos se muerden los cuellos, los demonios no mordemos cuellos, mordemos algo mucho mejor- otra vez sonrió sarcásticamente.

Ahora sabía que podía esperarse cualquier cosa de Hiei.

-Con un demonio-

Gimió cuando una mano se coló después por su pantalón, bajando la cremallera de la prenda color negra en tela ajustada, y cuando los dientes del otro le mordieron con fuerza como en un intento de arrancarle la blanca piel desde el pezón al ombligo, cuando la saliva quedó entre sus marcados abdominales, cuando los dientes fueron recorriendo hasta llegar más abajo.

Cuando, por un minuto Hiei comenzó a morderle con poca fuerza la punta de su miembro caliente y él sentía como el corazón se le salía del pecho, como las manos le imploraban por hacerle algo a Hiei ahora.

-¿Te parece bien esta manera de pasar una aburrida tarde zorro?-

Se echó a reír, pero tuvo que volver a tragar aire cuando la boca de Hiei comenzó a lamerle el miembro, cuando llevaba para adentro y fuera de su garganta su pene, cuando, por un segundo, quizás dos experimentó como el corazón bombeaba más sangre hasta sus mejillas. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle ante la visión de Hiei chupando su miembro entre sus piernas, arrodillado, ojos cerrados y mejillas tan rojas como las de él.

Oh mierda, ¡Hiei si que sabía como hacer una buena mamada!

Y es que tuvo que morderse un labio con más furia, dejar caer un hilillo de sangre y entornar las cejas cuando el otro, comenzó a lamerlo con lentitud, pasando la lengua caliente por los bordes de su miembro y luego volvía a chuparle como si fuese una buena bebida.

Ahora sabía, que para Hiei había algo más divertido que follar, para él era más divertido tener el miembro de Kurama en su boca, porque cuando la tenía era para Kurama Dios.

Y es que en la mente del pelirrojo no había conocido a nadie que pudiese excitarlo tanto con sólo una lamida.

Para cuando el zorro volvió a visualizar al otro, se encontró con el miembro apunto de estallarle en la cara a Hiei, pero antes de que pudiese, Hiei se lo llevó a la boca de nuevo, para sentir salir el semen en medio de la garganta y en los labios.

En seguida el pelinegro le besó con rabia en la boca, dejando que degustase de su propia saliva y del ardor que yacía en los labios por el tamaño del miembro que antes había yacido en su boca.

Merlín, ahora le gustaría que Hiei le dejase a él hacerle una mamada.

-Te llamaré…cuando esté aburrido- exclamó, mientras seguía disfrutando de las lamidas de esa lengua, y de las manos que le estaban pellizcando la piel de los pezones.

-Yo vendré cuando esté aburrido baka kitsune- con esa frase, supo que Yusuke había pasado a otro plano, porque Yusuke era según su punto de vista demasiado virginal para Hiei y él, era hasta donde sabía igual de insaciable que Hiei.

-Sólo debes recordar cuál fue tu respuesta kitsune- dijo, Kurama tomó nota en su cerebro.

-Sería idiota si olvido lo que te dije-

-Hn, un reverendo y gran idiota-

Anotaría en algún lado de su cerebro o su diario que cuando Hiei le dijese "Muérdete" el otro seguro le llevaría hasta el extremo de su cuarto para improvisar lo que sea que fuese para pasar una aburrida tarde.

Porque si lo pensaba, morder, era, sin duda una de las cosas que a Hiei le parecían más divertidas.

Y que le mordieran era, sin duda, una de las cosas que más excitaban a Kurama.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: Norma 2 "Moda"**

* * *

No tengo más que agregar, solo espero les haya gustado esta historia, la cual, debo decir se me ocurrió una vez terminé de leer el libro de Sex and the citty.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero nos veamos pronto.

* * *

.

_**...Amo los pantalones alrededor de tus pies...**_

_**...Amo la suciedad que hay sobre tus rodillas**__**...**_

_**...Me gusta el modo en que todavía dices porfavor **__**mientras me miras levantando la vista**__**...**_

_****__**...Tu eres mi favorita condenada enfermedad**__**...**_

-Figuret you out-

Nickelback


	2. Moda

_**Ocho Normas**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_:

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado para mi entretención y para que ustedes se diviertan.

_**Notas: **_

Nunca esperé que me llegasen tantos comentarios. Fue un gran y hermoso honor leer cada una de sus bellas palabras. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste tanto como a mí de escribirlo, y que me sigan acompañando a lo largo de esta nueva entrega.

Muchas gracias a todos, con amor para quien lea.

* * *

.

**Norma 2**

_Moda_:

_"La tendencia de un demonio es mostrar en público sus pertenencias"_

_._

Kurama Minamino aparenta ser un caballero, porque tiene el rostro, tiene el cuerpo y el suficiente coeficiente intelectual para saber que es deseado por la mayoría de la comunidad femenina de su escuela.

Hiei Jaganshi aparenta ser tímido y retraído, porque tiene la apariencia de niño, la falta de personalidad en público y el suficiente ego para jamás admitir que le dan ataques de celos por ese zorro que es deseado por la mayoría de las féminas humanas.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglado Kitsune?- preguntó, se quedó mirando al zorro, estaba vestido con un smoking azul marino. El cabello yacía atado en una coleta, se miraba en un espejo tamaño real.

Llevaban sólo dos días saliendo, pero para Hiei salir con alguien era más allá de dar tu corazón un arreglo. Para Hiei, siendo demonio las cosas son simples, si te gusta alguien no le dices que lo amas con locura, si no que lo vuelves loco por ti y le haces una buena mamada, como en su caso con Kurama hace dos días.

-Voy arreglado a la boda de mi madre- Hiei nunca ha sido idiota, sabe que a esas cosas se van con pareja y sabe también que Kurama no le va a invitar a que sea su pareja; porque los humanos por más que se digan abiertos de mentalidad, en verdad aborrecen las parejas homosexuales o lesbianas.

Y si seguía pensando en ese punto, para una mujer es más fácil salir con otra, porque aunque vayan de la mano la gente no piensa mal de ellas, es más, lo encuentran dulce, mientras que un hombre no puede darse ese gusto; peor si eres el niño modelo de la ciudad y justo es tu madre la que se casa este fin de semana a las tres de la tarde en el templo Tsukymine de Tokio.

-¿Y quien irá contigo?- preguntó, su conciencia le dijo que estaba olvidando un detalle, y ese detalle podría condenarlo el resto de su vida.

-Le pedí a Botan que me acompañara- listo, ya tenía el nombre de la arpía, sintió como el corazón quería salírsele del pecho, ¿a Botan?, ¡a Botan!; ¡¿Y él acaso debía de quedarse esperando en su casa como su fiel mascota a que llegue seguro borracho de aquella celebración para luego jugar en la cama!?

-Ah-

-Estás molesto-

-¿Cómo crees?- Hiei tiene reglas, y la segunda de ella es no apegarte a las cosas, personas o lugares. Porque si te apegas sientes cariño luego; y si te lastiman las cosas duelen el doble.

-No podía invitarte, imagina lo que pensarán de mí los demás-

-Ah, ya veo-

-Vamos, la otra semana prometo decirle a los chicos que estamos saliendo-

Un demonio no se enamora, un demonio admite la necesidad de tener una pareja pero no debe dejarse sentir amor. Porque por amor, un demonio es capaz de volarse la cabeza con una pistola que tuviese escondida en una cajonera de la cama, o de ir a golpear a la nueva pareja de su ex por despecho.

Y si, Hiei estaba sintiendo ese enfermo amor por Kurama.

-Hn-

-No pasará nada, es nada más que Botan- dice, pero el pelinegro no le cree, sabe que Kurama siendo mitad youko no dudará en llevarse a la cama a Botan si tiene la oportunidad, porque Botan en si no estaba nada de mal, y a ella se le notaba a leguas que estaba loca porque Kurama le tomase al menos de la mano. A su favor, está el hecho de que a él no se le nota, porque no debe de notarse.

-Al diablo, haz lo que quieras- tiró la espada que traía en la mano al suelo, el eco se escuchó hasta el piso de abajo, en él estaban la arpía de Botan –como le llamaba ahora- Yusuke, Keiko y otras dos personas, que por deducción seguro eran Kuwabara y Yukina.

Pero estaba harto y enojado, si, terriblemente enojado porque ese estúpido zorro había invitado a esa trepadora de Botan en vez de él, y si, estaba celoso, y para que admitiese que estaba celoso debían de haberle pisoteado el ego, porque Hiei tiene igual de ego como de paciencia.

-Hiei-

-Cállate-

-¿Qué debo de hacer para que creas que no haré nada con ella en la boda?, es más, ¡es la boda de mi madre como se te ocurre que pasará algo!- le mira, pero no sabe si creerle, sonríe con sarcasmo ante un pensamiento que se acaba de adueñar de su cerebro, el humano tiembla, presiente que firmó su sentencia de muerte al decir esa frase.

-¿Lo que sea baka kitsune?-

-Siempre que esté en mi alcance- los engranes de Hiei comienzan a funcionar, se le ha ocurrido una idea despiadada por la que sabe, Kurama le dejara fuera de su casa al menos una semana después de llevarla a cabo, pero le da lo mismo, porque Kurama es suyo y la gente debe saber que es suyo. Y si se enoja ni modo, sabe que tiene otras opciones con las cuales desquitarse, por ejemplo su jefa, si Kurama no está, podía descargar sus frustraciones con el cuerpo de Mukuro porque sabe que a Mukuro le gusta.

-¿Y bien Hiei?-

-Está bien sólo vete, pero te lo advierto, si veo que Botan representa una amenaza se lo dejaré muy claro-

-Sorpréndeme- dice el zorro, en parte esta feliz porque sabe que Hiei le quiere y que por ello se pone celoso de verlo con otra persona, y aquello le gusta.

Y mucho.

-Hn, luego no digas que no te lo advertí- Kurama sonríe, le da un largo beso en los labios, el pelinegro siente su lengua entre medio de la del pelirrojo, y como el pecho comienza a palpitar fuertemente.

Le ve salir del cuarto, escucha cuando Kurama baja por la escalera, el eco de los zapatos negros y embetunados se graban en su cerebro; se sonríe de lado. Cuando Kurama está en el living, él también baja.

-¿Nos vamos?- la voz de Botan, la mira mientras va bajando los peldaños de la escalera, trae puesto un vestido de punta tono lila, visualiza cuando ésta se aferra a la cintura del zorro y claramente comienza a coquetearle, cosa, que esperaba sucediera porque Botan es muy predecible.

La peliazul se da cuenta que Hiei la está vigilando.

Pero dejemos claro un punto, Hiei no tiene nada en contra de ella, ella no tiene nada en contra de él, pero ambos quieren lo mismo.

-Kurama- susurra casi gimiendo Hiei en el oído del zorro cuando termina de bajar las escaleras, se coloca al lado suyo, la otra le mira celosa; el zorro tiembla ante el aire caliente que ha dejado Hiei salir de su garganta. Porque sabe que el pelinegro ah determinado que Botan es una amenaza, y una de la que debe deshacerse.

-Vete con cuidado, luego...podemos terminar nuestra tarde de sexo en tu tina, porque hoy me tocaba a mi arriba y te corriste por la boda de la bruja esa, Kit-su-ne- sabe que los demás lo han oído porque no ha sido sigiloso, porque no quiere serlo, y le vale una mierda que lo escuchen.

-Quita las manos-fulmina a Botan, la otra ríe nerviosamente, Kurama le mira con cara de sorpresa, no tiene idea a que se refiere el pelinegro, pero presiente que no es bueno, y tiene miedo.

Mucho miedo.

-Las manos se ponen así niña-dice, Kurama experimenta un espasmo cuando una mano se cola entre medio de su pantalón, rozándole en parte el miembro caliente que pide que Hiei vuelva a lamerlo, porque Hiei sabe cómo hacer una mamada, y sabe cuál es el punto débil de la carne del zorro.

Botan se queda con los ojos abiertos como platos, Kurama no emite sonido, porque si lo hiciera sólo saldría un gemido demasiado notorio y vergonzoso.

-Shhh, luego lo gritas arriba zorro- dice, Kurama experimenta otro espasmo cuando siente como Hiei le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Si, luego me pides que siga cuando llegues de la boda- el pelinegro gime tratando de imitar seguro como le saldría a él, Kurama siente como se calienta ante el sonido de la voz de Hiei gimiendo en la punta de su oído, y tiembla más, aprieta las manos en puño y se muerde los labios cuando los dedos del pelinegro comienzan a masajear con fuerza la carne de su miembro.

-¿Ves niña?, así los tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, sólo debes saber que botón apretar-

Luego saca las manos de la piel del miembro, se las lleva a la boca, las embetuna de saliva y las deja sobre los labios del zorro, Kurama sólo se ríe y le lame con la lengua uno de los dedos.

Hiei se acerca más a él, muerde la boca del zorro, muerde los labios con lentitud en frente de los ojos atónitos del grupo de los tantei, frena, lame el contorno de la boca, cierra los ojos, sonríe con sarcasmo.

-Vete, llegarás tarde a la boda de la bruja, en la noche seguimos-susurra, pero Hiei sabe que Botan está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la frase, y también que está pendiente de sus movimientos. Kurama visualiza el instante en que Hiei le toma del mentón y le da un beso larguísimo, luego visualiza cuando se gira, y se aleja subiendo las escaleras de regreso al cuarto.

El zorro se sonríe, siente que está sonrojado, y sabe que Hiei acaba de dejarle en claro al resto que él es homosexual y con pareja.

Y que ninguno debe pensar siquiera en levantárselo; porque Kurama ahora es de Hiei.

-No me pregunten nada, está más claro que el agua- cierra los ojos, Botan se aleja hasta estar junto a Keiko. Al salir de la casa, durante todo el camino va riendo, mientras imagina las miles de manera que Hiei usaría en caso de que aparezca otra amenaza como Botan.

Es enfermo, aterrador y peligroso, pero le gusta. Levanta la cabeza al cerrar la reja de la casa con llave, Hiei le está mirando desde la ventana, Kurama le guiña un ojo mientras piensa que no debió de haber sido tan cruel con la pobre chica, pero en el fondo le da lo mismo, porque si hubiese sido su caso habría implementado algo mucho peor.

-Nos veremos…en la noche-

Y es que ahora sabe que Hiei puede dejar la timidez de lado, si se meten con sus pertenencias.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: **_Norma 3, aire acondicionado.

* * *

Y chan chan, se acabo, espero que esta nueva entrega les haya gustado. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi, en especial por la posición de Hiei.

Estaba súper emocionada porque me encanta imaginar a Hiei más atrevido y que Kurama se quede en blanco.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí, en especial le dejo este capítulo con amor para esas cinco personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en mi fick.

Nos veremos, espero pronto.

* * *

**_...Me siento tan bien esta noche..._**  
**_...Mi cuerpo está ardiendo ahora..._**  
**_...La fiesta acaba de empezar..._**  
**_...El ritmo va a comenzar..._**  
**_...Todo el mundo, date prisa..._**  
**_...Tú no necesitas ser tímido conmigo..._**

-Dance With Me-

Anna Tsuchiya Inspi


End file.
